


When A Child Is Born

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the birth of Tyrion and Margaery's baby, Jaime and Cersei chat and reminisce about their childhood, their partners and their feelings of parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Child Is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostabeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/gifts).



> Okay, this is a fluffy thing I wrote to cheer up almostabeauty. I hope you all enjoy it. This is sort of serious, but I hope that the laughs I threw in make you laugh. LOL! Also... loads of fluff. LOL!

When A Child Is Born.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne were sat in the waiting room. Arianne and Galladon were also there, staring out the windows, waiting for news. The twins and Arthur were being babysat by Joffrey. Strangely enough, Tywin was also there, along with Cersei. Arthur seemed to like Joffrey, almost as much as Tywin, which was an oddity in itself. He was about five months old, and seemed oddly at peace, laying his head on Joffrey’s shoulder and sleeping. It was a little worrying but Brienne’s answer, when Jaime had brought it up, was that as long as Arthur slept when he needed to, she didn’t care who was making him do it. Jaime could find no fault in her logic.

“How long do these things take?” Arianne asked impatiently.

“Do you think you popped out of your mother in five minutes Arianne? It takes a while.” Cersei replied glibly. Brienne could see the irritation in both Cersei and Arianne. Both of them were hot headed, and she didn’t want to see them explode into an argument. Not that she would have allowed Arianne to argue... much...

“Come on. Gal, Arianne, let’s go and get something to drink.” Brienne said. She looked at Jaime, Cersei and Tywin. “Would like us to bring anything back?” She asked them.

“A coffee would be... appreciated...” Cersei said. Jaime reached a hand to squeeze Brienne’s. She knew him well enough that hospitals made him anxious since the loss of his mother. She squeezed his hand back.

“I’ll bring you back a coke.” Brienne said to her husband. Jaime nodded and gave a small smile. Tywin stood from his seat and Brienne thought that he looked almost anxious.

“I shall accompany you.” Tywin said stiffly. Brienne nodded and didn’t argue. Galladon and Arianne jumped up from their seats and followed their mother and grandfather out of the room.

“Do you remember when we waited for Tyrion to be born?” Jaime asked Cersei.

“Of course I remember. Who would have thought that such a cute little baby would turn into such a lecherous little imp?” Cersei replied.

“You thought Tyrion was a cute baby?” Jaime asked incredulously.

“I’ll deny all knowledge if you ever say a word to him.” Cersei replied. Jaime snorted out a laugh.

“Well at least he’s settled down... a little...” Jaime replied, trailing off.

“Oh yes! With that tramp Margaery Tyrell! They’re not even married!” Cersei exclaimed irritably. Jaime laughed aloud at that.

“Marriage isn’t everything you know.” Jaime said. Cersei pointedly glared at Jaime.

“Says the man currently married for seventeen years, with five children.” Cersei quipped.

“I married Brienne because that was what we both wanted, and because I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else but her. I love her, although you seem to find that difficult to believe, and I’m lucky enough that she loves me back, faults and all.” Jaime said. Cersei allowed a smirk to cross her face. But Jaime could see in her eyes that it wasn’t meant to be mocking. Cersei just had no other way of smiling.

“Actually, considering everything, she’s lasted a lot longer than I ever thought she would. I have to respect that. I thought you were both having a bit of a puppy love effect or something. But I have to admit that Brienne is more than capable of being a member of this family. She has the hair, if not the looks.” Cersei stated nonchalantly. Jaime gave Cersei a pointed look then. “What? You’re never going to get _me_ to see her the way _you_ see her. And that’s probably best for all concerned. But at least she’s got the strength and the guts to make it through our family, highly dysfunctional as it is.” Cersei added. Jaime rolled his eyes.

“I suppose if I ever repeat any of this, you’ll deny all knowledge of that too?” Jaime questioned. Cersei snorted out a laugh then.

“Naturally. I can’t have anyone thinking I’m going soft.” Cersei said.

“Naturally.” Jaime shot back.

“I remember when Arianne was born too.” Cersei said.

“You do? You weren’t even here.” Jaime asked. Cersei shrugged.

“I was... not for long... I asked father not to tell you.” Cersei replied. Jaime gave his sister a long searching glance.

“You do realise that we are twins. We used to be close as kids. Sometimes I feel like I don’t know who you are anymore Cersei. It’s sad. I never lost the closeness I always shared with Tyrion. But you just decided we were men, so we were the enemy. It would be nice if we weren’t enemies every once in a while.” Jaime said gently. Cersei blinked and looked at Jaime carefully for a few moments. Then she shook her head.

“You’re not the enemy Jaime. Even Tyrion isn’t the enemy. I became who I am, because it’s the only way I can protect myself. I married Robert too young really. I loved him, I suppose I’m fond of him now, even though he acts like a boar most of the time. But we were too young to marry. Then, of course, there was Joffrey, and the doctor said I wouldn’t have any more children because my womb was tilted funny or misshapen or... something like that. Myrcella and Tommen are my miracles I suppose. Robert wanted more, but... I couldn’t tell him that the doctor gave me a hysterectomy after Tommen. I didn’t have the heart to do it.” Cersei said softly. Jaime sat up straighter in his chair and looked at his sister carefully.

“Cers... why did you never say anything?” Jaime asked her. Cersei shrugged, twirling a cigarette in her fingertips. Jaime knew that she had given up smoking years ago, but she twirled a cigarette in her fingers all the time out of nervous habit.

“I just... it wasn’t the greatest tragedy Jaime. I have three, healthy, wonderful children. I know I spoiled and indulged Joffrey too much, and I still do. But he was all I had for a while, and I wanted to be the best mother I could be. But... I know he can be a shit sometimes, but he’s not as bad as he was when he was a kid. He’s a lot more thoughtful now. The kids don’t fight as much as they used to, do they?” Cersei asked. Jaime allowed a smile to cross his face, at the fact that his nephew had indeed grown up a great deal since last Christmas. He seemed to be taking more responsibility for his actions and he’d even promised to watch Frozen with the twins when he came to babysit them.

“Yeah, he is growing up Cers. He’s not perfect, but who is? He’ll keep improving as he gets older hopefully.” Jaime assured his sister. Cersei nodded.

“You know... your kids are tough as nails. They never give an inch.” Cersei said.

“They get that from Brienne. Stubborn, all of them, to a fault. But according to Brienne, Arianne is just like me. It’s probably why we clash all the time.” Jaime said. Cersei did laugh then.

“Oh, you mean like the time you told her you were going to send her to a Septa’s school for girls?” Cersei asked.

“That’s off the table now. My daughter will not enter into a polygamous relationship with Targaryens. One is enough.” Jaime stated firmly. Cersei carried on laughing at her brother.

“You’re more like father than you think Jaime. Do you remember the time he had me tailed by a personal bodyguard to keep me from talking to Benjen Stark? Or the time he found out that I was dating Osmund Kettleblack and swore he was locking me in my room until I found someone with a pedigree to throw my hormones at?” Cersei said, an almost gleeful grin on her face. Jaime couldn’t help laughing at that.

“I remember. I also remember that I was forbidden to let you escape. So I just gave you a bunch of old skipping ropes and told you to unknot them for the school fête.” Jaime said.

“Oh yes, that went down very well with father, when he caught me trying to scale down them after I unknotted them.” Cersei said. “It’s so strange how things turn out. Isn’t it? Everyone thought that you and Tyrion were going to remain bachelors forever. Now you have five kids and Tyrion is about to become a father.” Cersei said. Jaime shook his head.

“I think Tyrion will make a good father.” Jaime said.

“But this is _Tyrion_ we’re talking about. Isn’t he the one that claimed that he was _never_ producing progeny of his own? Didn’t he say he didn’t want the messy details of it all?” Cersei said. “Also, do you really think he’s going to give up his bachelor lifestyle for a _baby?_ Or for _Margaery Tyrell?_ ” Cersei added. Jaime shrugged.

“No idea Cers. In all honesty, I think no matter what happens between Tyrion and Margaery, Tyrion will _never_ abandon that kid. He’ll be a father. As soon as he got the scan photo he was showing it to everyone, proud as fuck.” Jaime said. Cersei seemed a little lost at that.

“Yeah... he did seem proud. I’m not saying he’d abandon the child... I just... believe it or not I actually just want him to be happy.” Cersei said. “I don’t know if being a father will make him happy.” Cersei added. Jaime nodded his understanding.

“Look Cersei, I’m going to let you in on a little secret, seeing as you genuinely seem to care.” Jaime said. Cersei looked at Jaime pointedly. “Well... I was scared as hell. I mean, I love Brienne, and even before she was born, I loved Arianne. I knew that. I went into the hospital with Brienne to have her first scan and I was more nervous than she was. It was horrible to feel like that. My hands were shaking. All I could think about was whether or not I’d be a terrible parent. I didn’t want to be like father, not that he treated us badly, but he was distant from us. He didn’t really know who we were from one year to the next. I can’t recall one time he asked me about football, or my friends, or... anything that might have mattered to me. The only time we heard from him was if we misbehaved, and I was scared that I was going to be the same. I was terrified that I wouldn’t bond with my kid, and that that kid would grow up not knowing how much I cared.” Jaime said.

“So what changed it all?” Cersei asked. Jaime smiled as the memory flashed through his head.

“It was that scan. I was sat by Brienne’s side, the doctor was using that damn machine to perform the ultrasound, and all of a sudden I saw this funny looking little shadow on the screen. Then the picture cleared up, and there it was. My baby was on the screen. Then the doctor let us listen to the heartbeat, and that was it. I knew that I’d already ripped out my heart and handed it to that tiny little baby, on a plate, and that I’d do it again. Just for that little life. That moment changed everything. I think it was the same for Tyrion too. He was terrified, then the scan happened and his whole outlook changed. And I’ll never forget the moment that I got to hold Arianne for the first time, when they told me and Brienne that we had a daughter. Even when I’m old and grey and going pretty much senile, Cers, I’ll never forget that. I could never forget that. That un-fucking-believable feeling is something I can’t even describe, but for each kid I have, for Galladon, Joanna, Alysanne and Arthur, it was the same. Brienne and the kids are my life. I hope that Tyrion feels the same way. I think he will. I think that when he sees that baby for the first time, that’ll be it for him.” Jaime explained. Cersei’s eyes misted, and Jaime was sure she was about to cry.

“You know... you and Tyrion... you’re more alike than you think. Robert was never like that. Or maybe he was and he just never told me. But...” Cersei trailed off as Arianne came back into the room, followed by Brienne, Galladon, Tywin and Olenna and Loras Tyrell.

“Daddy?” Jaime looked up at Arianne. She was giving him the strangest look. “Are you okay Daddy?” Arianne asked. Jaime smiled and patted the seat beside him. Arianne sat down and Jaime wrapped his arms around his daughter.

“What makes you ask if I’m okay sweetling?” Jaime asked her. Arianne leaned her head on Jaime’s shoulder and looked up at him.

“I dunno. You just looked really weird for a minute, like you were about to cry. But that’s just silly, right? Today’s a happy day isn’t it?” Arianne asked. Even at sixteen years of age, Arianne could sometimes seem so innocent. Jaime squeezed her and kissed her forehead.

“I’m perfectly fine princess. I’m perfectly fine.” Jaime told his daughter. Arianne hugged Jaime back.

“Good. Because today is a happy day. No need to get old and nostalgic on us.” Arianne said. Jaime wondered when Arianne had learned to read him so well. He just hugged her and waited for news as Olenna complained about the awful seating in the waiting room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“This appears to be taking far longer than any of us thought.” Tywin stated. They had been waiting for what felt like days. They’d arrived at eight in the morning. Apart from Olenna and Loras of course. It was now eight at night, and everyone was tired.

“These things tend to take a while Tywin. You should relax. When it’s ready it’ll come. After all, it will be my great granddaughter.” Olenna stated, as though she had all seeing knowledge. For all any of them knew, she probably did.

“Grandma, Margaery doesn’t even know if she’s having a boy or a girl. Don’t be disappointed if the baby is a boy.” Loras stated, running his hands through his messy, curly hair. Olenna merely snorted in reply. That was when Tyrion entered the room. Everyone stared at him, as he just grinned, tiredly.

“It’s a girl. Margaery and the baby are fine. Perfectly healthy. But it did take a while. They’re going to let Margaery and Genna go home in the morning.” Tyrion said. Tywin gave Tyrion a strange look.

“Genna?” Tywin asked.

“Yes father. Genna Rose Lannister.” Tyrion said. Tywin looked solemn for a moment before he stood and rested a hand on Tyrion’s shoulder. It was a strange moment for all occupants of the room. No one had ever really seen Tywin acknowledge Tyrion so easily before. Tyrion merely nodded at his father and offered them all the chance to see the baby for a few minutes. Everyone was ready for that. So, Olenna, Loras and Tywin were the first to enter the room, as only three at a time could enter. Jaime, Cersei, Brienne and the kids, all looked at Tyrion.

“So... how does it feel? Being a father?” Jaime asked Tyrion. Tyrion beamed.

“I can’t describe it. When I held Genna... it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” Tyrion said. Then he looked at Cersei. “Don’t even think of judging me for this later, Cersei.” Tyrion stated. Cersei allowed a smile across her face, bent down, and kissed Tyrion on the cheek.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, you little imp.” Cersei said. Then walked into the room herself after Loras and Olenna had exited. Olenna calling out that she would be back tomorrow. Tyrion just looked stunned.

“Did she just do something sisterly?” Tyrion asked.

“I believe she did.” Jaime answered. Tyrion shrugged as a few moments later, Tywin and Cersei exited the room and said their goodbyes.

“I won’t let sisterly affection go to my head. It might just be the shock of me becoming a father that did it.” Tyrion stated. Then he ushered them all in before closing the door. Arianne and Galladon stared at their little cousin with an almost childlike wonder. Jaime looked at his little niece and Brienne squeezed his hand. A nurse, a Dacey Mormont, popped her head into the room. She saw the group and smiled.

“I’ll have to kick you all out in a few minutes. Visiting time is nearly over. I’ll just... ignore the fact that there are two extra people in here.” She said cheerfully.

“How do you feel Marg?” Brienne asked her. Margaery smiled as she looked down on her baby girl.

“Great. I don’t have another word.” Margaery said. Jaime saw that Tyrion was still grinning, and couldn’t help but hope that they would all stay as happy as they were right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. They are always appreciated. LOL! more for this series will be coming up.


End file.
